Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Lotso for short) is the main antagonist of the 2010Disney/Pixar movie Toy Story 3. He is large, pink strawberry-scented teddy bear who used to rule Sunnyside Daycare like a prison with his former minions, Ken, Stretch, Twitch, Sparks, Big Baby, Chunk, Bookworm, and the Monkey. Lotso first started out as a Christmas present for a little girl named Daisy and instantly became her favorite toy. Lotso seemed to have enjoyed every moment of the time spent at Daisy's house. One day, Daisy took Lotso and her two other toys, Big Baby and Chuckles, out for a drive with her parents and stopped at a rest stop for a little bit of playtime. After lunch, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her back into the car, accidentally leaving Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles behind. The three toys waited for a long time, but Daisy never returned for them. Not wanting to give up, Lotso, followed by Chuckles and Big Baby, headed off into the wilderness and finally returned to Daisy's house, only to discover that Daisy had another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy, leaving Lotso heartbroken and feeling betrayed. Those feelings embittered Lotso, and it made him turn evil, and he forcibly ordered Chuckles and Big Baby to leave Daisy and follow him. Chuckles tried to explain that Daisy only replaced him because she missed him so much, but Lotso was too disappointed to listen. The three lost, cast-off, unloved, and unwanted toys hitched a ride on a Pizza Planet delivery truck's rear bumper until the truck hit a bump in the road, causing them to fall off the bumper. Then they found Sunnyside Daycare, where Lotso and Big Baby somehow took over the daycare and "rigged the whole system". When the toys try to leave Sunnyside through the garbage chute that the Chatter Telephonehad told Woody about earlier, Lotso and his gang catch them at a dumpster, blocking their way of escape. Lotso tries to coax the toys into coming back to the Caterpillar Room to join his family again so as to avoid an approaching garbage truck, but the toys retort, labeling Lotso a liar and a bully who is running Sunnyside like a prison. This makes Lotso signal Stretch to push the toys into a dumpster, thinking that disposing them as trash will be better. At that moment, Ken appears, calls out for Barbie, and tries to stop Lotso, but Lotso teases Ken for loving Barbie, telling him there are "hundred million Barbie dolls like her." When Ken disagrees with Lotso, Lotso becomes enraged at Ken's act of defection as well as his attachment to Barbie and throws him across the dumpster so as to force him to join her, disowning him as one of his cohorts. Lotso being execute by Overlord and his drones killing Big Baby, and his henchmen with his Cosmic Rust cannon, tearing Sunnyside and daycare apart to stealing Butterfly's room's stuff and departing to meet his Decepticon co-conspirators at the Mount of Cybertron. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villain